


Supermans and Clark Kents

by HolyMad



Series: Coffee Shops and Fake Dating [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Alec Lightwood, Greyromantic Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romance Repulsed Magnus Bane, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, but the second part has triggers but this is just sweet kinda, part of a series dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Superman syndrome is when a person dresses differently in a different environment and you just don't recognise them. (Like not recognising classmates/coworkers in casual clothes in the mall)So if everything goes bad one day you might approach a stranger to fake date in a coffee shop but it's actually your longterm crush.





	Supermans and Clark Kents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewispanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewispanda/gifts).



Magnus takes his coffee-ish pop drink/milkshake from the barista and turns around, looking for a free seat. That's when he sees her. His nemesis of sort. Camille. She looks away pointedly so she must have noticed him already.

Today _sucks_ . His anniversary reminder popped up, which to be fair he should have cancelled a month after their breakup. He just wanted a nice cup of coffee but his coffee machine broke. Then on his way to his old but favourite coffee shop he stumbles into this dickhead from a rivalling company, Underhill. Who even goes by his last name? What's _wrong_ with him? And why did Magnus have to stumble into him without a drop of coffee? In sweatpants? Glasses? And of top of that, this. His work nemesis and now his mind nemesis. Cheating assholes.

He frantically looks for a cute person to sit next to. And yes. The gorgeous student is still here. Magnus had had the plan of introducing him to Raphael before he came out as asexual and *not interestedTM*. But actually… you can never have enough friends and whether this ends in a QPR or just friendship it's a win either way.

Magnus walks over to the table, quite far from Camille but not on the opposite side. Still behind a secluding wall. Could be to have peace, could be to make out heavily. Either way not so obvious that he's avoiding her actually. Nice. The boy looks up and- really is not a boy anymore? How long has it been that Magnus was away?? It can't be longer than a few years. He looks at Magnus and his face blooms into a gorgeous smile. Magnus forgets for a minute that this is supposed to be a date for Raphael and an alibi for Camille. He sits down. How do you approach this properly? He goes for blunt.

“Heyy, stranger? Can I sit here and we act like, uh, I surprise-visited you but actually I just don't show my evil ex that I'm still single?”

 

Student grins widely and, elbow on the table, he rests his chin on his hand. “You know, you could be the evil ex, right? For all I know you see your ex and try to make them jealous.”

 

Fuck. Magnus closes his eyes and tries to take a calming breath. It doesn't really help. “No. She- she's bad. Listen I had a horrible day and I just want my coffee and not show her how much she fucked me up in the like two years I was under her control.” This just has to work. Magnus can't have a scene right now. He just _can't_.

 

He bites his (very pretty) lip and lets it plop free. “Fine. Tell me about yourself. Give me something to trust you, a stranger approaching me with drama about another stranger. Also more info in case she comes over and calls us out.” He sounds desperate, willing to help. As if the second half is more for himself than Magnus. A spark of hope rises in his chest.

 

Okay. Calm down. Save yourself. “I'm Magnus. I'm queer. My ex is not. I have a cat called Chairman Meow, a tabby cat that i found a few months ago. He's super shy and will run away as soon as other people step into the flat.”

 

He shrugs and closes his laptop “You can't prove anything and maybe it's all made up but I'd indeed like to kiss you finally.”

 

Magnus frowns. Finally? “What do you mean?”

 

The not-so-much stranger chuckles. “I mean. That I had been pining for over a year when my 30th birthday approached and my brother made me ask you out to be my date to the party. The next day you were gone for three years and today you show up and ask me to be your fake date. And, to be honest, I'm weak and gay so I take what I can get.”

 

He's what. “Does that mean you're 32 going on 33? Dude, you should finally finish college instead of dreaming about a random guy!” Magnus just hopes that he whispered quietly enough so that Camille didn't hear it.

 

Ancient Student bites his lip again, this time obviously to keep him from laughing. He closes his eyes, showing off long lashes, and takes a calming breath. “You really have no idea who I am? I was just messing with you but this sounds honest.” He raises an amused eyebrow.

 

Magnus leans back into his bench and folds his arms. “You're an adult man in his early thirties, who's still wearing snapbacks backwards and college sweaters, and you're so lonely that you work in a loud coffee shop.” He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow himself.

 

The smug grin falls from his annoyingly pretty face and a scowl takes its place. He raises a finger. “First of all I only buy fitted caps, okay.” Because that makes a difference? “Second those are hoodies and they're comfy. And they let me blend in. And finally I get free coffee because my brother works here AND it's full of queer kids, who are the base of my job.”

 

“You should work on your writing skills because your 'finally’ point wasn't your last point.” Idiot. Stop being so smug about everything.

 

The fucking smug is back. Fuck this. “That's all you got?”

 

“You're also a rich asshole who prides himself on wearing expensive caps. But kudos to being a social worker for queer kids, I guess.” Magnus is happy that he didn't introduce this person to Raphael.

 

Asshole looks taken aback but catches himself quickly. “Your ex. Black long hair, big eyes, red lipstick, possibly short? I sound like I describe my sister. I should really change my job.” While dude's face scrunches together, Magnus's eyes grow big and he can just nod. “Alright, sit on my lap. This woman has been sneaking glances the whole time. And she looks way too happy right now.”

 

“Yes? Are you sure?” Magnus has just insulted him. Why would he do that now? Does Magnus want this?

 

“Ya. Come on.” He opens his arms and Magnus quickly squeezes behind the table and climbs onto his lap. The really-not-a-stranger-anymore hugs around him and kisses his forehead.

 

He hides his face in the guy's- “I still don't know your name.” Maybe he's not that bad. Or maybe it's just the aftershave. Either way this position is very nice. He hugs around the waist of-

 

“Oh, you'll want to see my face for that.” He titters nervously.

 

Magnus sits up. “What now.” He both pouts and scowls.

 

A shaky hand cups his cheek and eyes full of fear look at him. “Look closely. You know me. Imagine this stunning man but with a head full of black hair. Also without ugly marks from snapbacks on his forehead,” he quips. Still upset about his stupid caps. Jock.

 

Magnus squints. It's been apparently over four years and nothing. No memory whatsoever.

 

“In a fitted suit looking amazing. At dinner parties and cocktail parties and such. Fuck, Bane, I'm not a social worker! Even if you barely attended those gatherings anymore.”

 

He sends no-stranger-no-social-worker a helpless look and shrugs halfheartedly. “Sorry?” Why would he even care about this dude?? (Apart from the amazing looks...)

 

Suit-And-Tie snickers a little and it shouldn't be that cute. “I feel like Superman. Hiding in plain sight of the love of my life. Okay, more hints.” He kisses Magnus's nose softly. It makes him feel just a little more safe. Whoever this man is. “I also write. But not for a newspaper. It's a big company and actually I have to admit you're a bad marketer that you don't recognise me.”

 

“Hey, I'm just marketing _design_.” Magnus pouts. But- His jaw falls down. “How do you know? You're a book author?” Definitely-Not-Stranger is in the industry? Who… No. No way. He gasps “You're the enemy! Alec Lightwood!” Looking down on the hoodie he raises an eyebrow. “Hoodies don't suit you, sweetheart. No offense.” He claps Alec's chest. Muscular, though not as much as his own. He- he's just been kissed by Alec "Long Legs" Lightwood. Head author of Idris Books. And Magnus will definitely kiss him properly. Very soon. He's _so_ gonna be fired.

 

Alec whines? “Are you angry? I should have said something when you introduced yourself.” He chuckles humorlessly. “Okay, I had my nice 5 minutes. I'll let you go once your ex is gone, if that's alright?”

 

Magnus looks at him aghast, then snorts and his trapped arm to hug around Alec's neck. “Are you kidding, Lightwood?” With that he pulls him back close by that tacky sweater and kisses him breathless.

 

Alec massages his neck and it feels so good, so good, so good. Magnus ~~purrs~~ moans softly. Alec giggles and ends up pulling away. He meows. Repeatedly. He alternates between meows and giggles. Way to go.

 

“Are you making fun of me, Lightwood? Because that's harsh coming from someone who pined for the enemy for over four years and not, you know, showed up at my work or whatever. Be bold.”

 

Alec sighs exasperated but happy, his thumb caresses Magnus's jaw joint. “Your cat, Magnus. Chairman Meow. Amazing.” He leans in to kiss but starts giggling again. “I- I- can't! Meow!” He throws his head back and laughs.

 

Alec laughs with him, doesn't he? Magnus just decides he does. Absolutely not because it looks incredible how he shows off his neck… “What do you think about hickies?”

 

Instead of an answer he just pulls Magnus in while whispering into his ear “Do your magic.”

 

And. Magnus does. Working on his neck while running his free hand over Alec's front. The sounds that leave Alec's lips are the best thing Magnus's had in a long time. He's- he's happy.

 


End file.
